


Learning to Forget

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greatly inspired by A Splitting of the Mind c:</p>
<p>Frank has been institutionalized for so long, he's forgotten why. Every day is just the same thing for him.<br/>So when change finally comes in the form of a boy named Gerard, he welcomes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the first chapter is so short!

I look up. One of the nurses is bringing in a new kid. He really is a kid, too. He looks so young. He seems scared. He's holding a blanket, sucking his thumb like a little kid. Poor thing. The nurses are going to try to treat him like a baby now. I motion for him to come sit beside me. He does, and I smile at him.  
"Hi. I'm Frank."  
"Gerard..." he whispers.  
"Is that your name? Gerard?"  
He nods. He looks a little bit freaked out. There are probably too many people here. I hold him close so he can't see them. I was afraid of all the people when I first came here, and there was no one to help me. I want his experience to be different.


End file.
